


Keeping Him Safe

by wittlekitty449



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: This is my first work, and I don't really know what I'm doing. Geralt and Jaskier were ambushed by bandits while traveling to the swamps. Jaskier ended up getting hurt, and Geralt takes care of him. Fluff and smut ensues.~This is written in Jaskier's POV~
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 348





	1. The Ambush

I woke up to the sound of metal clashing against metal, the shouts of men flooding my ears. I jolt awake, sitting up so fast that my head spins, and I start frantically looking for the big man I call friend. The fire he had lit before we had fallen asleep was still burning, illuminating the bodies of the bandits. There were at least 5 of them, and they were all going head-to-head with Geralt. I stumble to my feet, still trying to shake off the exhaustion of interrupted sleep as I pull the small dagger from my satchel. One of the men notice me and shift their attention from Geralt to me, and I gulp before stumbling back.

"H-Hey there, friend," I say, trying to distract him, but all he does is lunge at me and slash at my stomach. I manage to jump back, dodging most of the dagger, but the tip catches my stomach and makes a shallow cut, causing me to hiss. "Woah there buddy! Watch it, that's sharp!" I shout, and I glance towards Geralt to see how he's doing.

Two of the bandits are dead on the ground, one's throat slit and another died of blood loss from a gash in their chest. Geralt's still fighting the other two bandits, probably only having trouble due to the fact he had also been abruptly awoken and caught off guard. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I cry out in pain. The bandit that I had been fighting had taken advantage of the fact I had been focused on Geralt. Bloody bastard. I switch my dagger to my uninjured arm and swing it towards him, catching him across the face. However, that only seems to make him angrier, and he kicks me in the stomach, knocking me down. I can feel the blood dripping from the stab wound on my shoulder and the slash on my stomach as I look up at the bandit, my heart racing as I realize that, shit, this is how I'm going to die. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the man kill me. I wait for the bite of the dagger, but all I hear is the sound of something hitting the ground.

When I open my eyes, I see Geralt standing there, his chest heaving as he glares down at the newly decapitated bandit. His yellow eyes shot towards me, and he growls when he sees me. Oh shit, I'm in so much trouble, aren't I? His hair is a mess, and he has blood splattered all over him, undoubtfully the bandits. He grips my injured shoulder tightly but immediately lets it go when I cry out in pain, his eyes widening in surprise. Kneeling down next to me, his rough hands gently guides me to turn my back to him, allowing him to look at my wound. 

"How bad is it?" I try to keep the fear out of my voice, but I can't help but wince at how scared I sound. He gently touches the wound, causing me to hiss again. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asks, ignoring my question. I nod my head, causing him to growl. Huh. The almighty Geralt of Rivia, the man who claims to care about no one, is worried about me. "Show me." He growls, and I slowly turn back around and lift my shirt to show him the shallow slash on my stomach. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell from his eyes that he's furious, but with who, I don't know. He suddenly stands up, making me jump, and I watch as he walks over to our bags. I admire his form as he starts searching for something. 

Somewhere along with our companionship, my feelings had slowly shifted to that of a... less friendly manner. Try as I might, I cannot deny the fact that I, the mighty bard Jaskier, have fallen in love with this emotionless, straight-as-a-pole man. I don't notice when he kneels back down, and I jump when I feel something start wrapping around my shoulder.

I look up at him, watching his blank face as he focuses on wrapping my shoulder in the gauze he had found in his bag. When he's done with my shoulder, he starts on my stomach after instructing me to keep my shirt pulled up. I do as he says, shifting my gaze from his face to his hands. Hands that have taken countless lives, yet so gentle as he assists me. I can't help but smile up at him, my whole face lighting up. He just stares at me, his hands pausing as he considers what to say or do. I expect him to just grunt, or ignore me like he always does. However, he surprises me by ruffling my hair and sighing.

"You need to be more of a coward if you don't know how to defend yourself." He says gruffly before standing up and walking over the fire, stomping on it to put it out. My eyes widen as I think about his words. I know they were harsh, but there was a hint of... worry in his voice. He was concerned about me. I smile again, tilting my head up to look up at the sky as I close my eyes.

I really do love this man.


	2. Oh My...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut  
> ~Just a warning, I've never written smut before.~

A few days have passed since the ambush, and my wounds have slowly been getting better. Geralt's attitude towards me has slowly been changing, and I can't say I don't like it. He's still cross, occasionally harsh, but he's become more welcoming to the idea of me accompanying him wherever he goes, and he smiles more often around me. I've fallen head-over-heels for this man, yet I believe he hasn't noticed. Which is probably for the better, as I know he doesn't feel the same way, but that doesn't keep me from stealing glances at him whenever I can, or becoming almost unbearably jealous whenever I see him flirting with a girl. He believes I get jealous because I can't pick up any women, but little does he know the real reason.

We're currently staying at an inn, and I'm lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling as these thoughts race through my mind. I reach a hand up to touch my lips, and I wonder what his lips would feel like against mine. Closing my eyes, I drift my hand down my chest, down my stomach, until I reach the waistband of my pants, and I slide my hand underneath and wrap my fingers around my cock, hissing at the friction and thanking the gods that he and I were sleeping in different rooms. I let out a breath and start slowly jacking myself off, biting my lip to keep my whimpers at bay, and I reach my other hand up to pinch and twist my nipple. Quickening my speed, I start whimpering and moaning as I imagine it's Geralt's hand jacking me off. "Geralt..." I gasp, pushing into my hand as I grip the base of my cock to keep myself from cumming.

The door bursts open and I yelp, yanking my hand out of my pants and breathing heavily as my wide eyes fly towards the door. Geralt is standing there, also breathing heavily as he stares at me with hooded eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asks threateningly, breaking the silence. I open and close my mouth, trying to come up with an excuse. However, I can't, so I just hang my head and whisper a soft apology. He doesn't move for a while, and I start to think he's planning on how to kill me, but then he walks over to the bed and climbs on top of me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. "Did you really think you could get away with touching yourself to the thought of me?" He whispers in my ear, and I whimper softly and close my eyes, still thinking he's going to do something to hurt me. Why wouldn't he? He hasn't shown any interest in men and fucks plenty of women, and now he finds out his male companion is into him? Hell, he caught me jacking off to the thought of him. I'm dead.

I'm so occupied in my thoughts that I don't notice one of his hands sliding down to rest where my hand had been before he'd interrupted me, and I gasp when I feel his rough fingers close around my cock. I open my eyes and look into his, noticing how dark they look. He slowly starts jacking me off, and soft broken moans escape my lips as he quickens his pace. "H-holy fuck..." I whimper, still not believing what's happening. Maybe a demon or monster got to him. Maybe he got charmed. Or maybe he-

All my thoughts cut off when he moves his hand from my wrists and rests it on my throat, squeezing just tight enough to cut off some circulation. He chuckles darkly at my wide eyes and squeezes my cock before leaning close to my ear. "You're so cute when all you can do is whimper and moan with that pretty little mouth of yours." He whispers, and his grip on my throat tightens as I try to say something. "Let's keep it that way, shall we? Don't say a single fucking word, understand?" He growls, and I nod my head slightly as my cock twitches at the rough treatment and dirty words. He notices and chuckles again, but doesn't say anything. He just quickens his pace again, loosening his grip on my throat slightly as tears spill down my face. I grip his wrist, feeling myself starting to reach my climax, and I blush brightly at how fast it's approaching. This man is just too sexy, and he knows exactly what buttons to push. I still find it hard to think that this is actually happening, but I decide to just enjoy it and question it later.

He notices my approaching need to finish and smirks, taking his hand off my throat and replacing it with his mouth, biting my soft skin and leaving mark after mark. I hesitantly move one of my hands down to cup him through his pants, causing him to growl and bite down harshly on my shoulder. The pain from the bite and the pleasure from his hand causes me to cum hard, tossing my head back and moaning loudly, and I chant his name like a mantra as the pleasure sweeps through and takes hold of my body. He continues to jerk me through my orgasm, only pulling his hand away when I come down from my high, and he starts licking the bite mark to soothe the pain a little. 

He then pulls away completely and I glance down at his crotch, my eyes widening at the huge bulge and slight wet spot on the front of his pants. I wet my lips and look up at him, noticing him watching my face intently. "You don't have to, I can finish myself." He says, noticing my expression when looking at his bulge, but I shake my head and grip his wrist. 

"I want to!" I say, blushing a little as he chuckles at my enthusiasm. He gently moves me to the side and sits down with his back against the headboard, gesturing towards his bulge as an invitation to do whatever I want. I hesitantly pull the front of his pants down until his cock springs forth, curving upwards and resting against his stomach as precum drips down his length. My mouth waters at the sight of it, and I grip the base before taking the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and sucking lightly, making a soft noise as the taste of his precum floods my mouth. One of his hands goes to my hair, gripping it as I start to work myself down his length, running my tongue along the sides of his cock while sucking in my cheeks. He groans and tugs on my hair, causing me to moan as his hips buck into my mouth. An idea forms in my mind, and I take a breath before taking him all the way, feeling his cock split my throat as the feeling of being full causes me to moan again. He groans loudly and starts fucking into my throat as I milk his cock, swallowing and moaning around it as tears gather in my eyes. I start to choke, but I ignore it because I want to make him feel just as good as he made me feel. However, he notices my predicament and yanks me off him, his cock twitching as I start coughing and sputtering. He gives me a moment to catch my breath before pushing me all the way back down, and he starts fucking into my throat quickly, groaning and tugging on my hair. I can tell he's getting close, so I try my hardest to speed it along by humming and swallowing, and I lift one of my hands to massage his balls lightly. When I do, his eyes shoot open and he locks eyes with me as his cum shoots down the back of my throat, causing me to pull off while coughing and gagging, some of it dripping down my chin.

He watches me, panting harshly, and I start to think that he's just going to get up and leave and forget this ever happened. However, he slides down the headboard so that he's lying down, and he pulls me to him, wiping his cum off my chin before holding me against his broad chest. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." He murmurs softly, stroking my back lightly with his thumb. I freeze, not believing what I just heard. Then the biggest grin takes over my lips, and I kiss him excitedly. 

"I've been in love with you for a long time." I admit without thinking, and my admission causes him to freeze as well, and suddenly I start to think that's not what he meant. He doesn't respond for the longest time, and my smile starts to fade as doubt creeps into my mind. I know what we just did meant something to me, but did it mean something to him? I feel a numbness take hold of my heart and I start to pull away from him. He reacts then, gripping my arm tightly and pulling me to him, pressing his lips to my ear. 

"Calm now little one, just because I don't respond doesn't mean I don't feel the same way... You should know this by now." He whispers, and I relax against him. He's right, I should know this by now. How silly of me to doubt him, I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. I grin again and press a kiss to his neck, resting my head against his chest. The sound of his beating heart lulls me to sleep, my dreams filled with our future.


End file.
